Phone Blow
by Eneliah
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Kurt profite de son après midi avec Sebastian quand Blaine téléphone.


Titre: Phone Blow

Auteur : Aetheriata

Rating: NC-17

Attention: Fellation, Sexe par téléphone, Mots cochons

Résumé: Kurt profite de son après midi avec Sebastian quand Blaine téléphone.

A/N: Je ne suis même pas désolée pour ça, mes rêves sont merveilleux…

Lien de l'original : s/7796044/1/Phone_Blow

* * *

Note de la traductrice : C'est ma toute première traduction que je publie avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. J'avoue être fière d'avoir réussi à traduire ce texte que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Merci à ma sœur de me l'avoir corrigé.

* * *

Kurt n'était pas exactement sur de comment il avait fini comme ça.

C'était l'été et il était dans une de ses nombreuses ruptures avec Blaine, assit sur son canapé, regardant un film, avec la tête de Sebastian sur ses genoux.

* * *

Quand Sebastian avait finalement compris que Blaine ne voudrait jamais de lui – même quand il n'était pas avec Kurt – ils avaient tous réussi à former un type intéressant d'amitié.

Et maintenant, chaque fois que Blaine et Kurt étaient à nouveau «séparé», il allait passer du temps avec l'un d'eux, principalement Kurt, parce qu'ils partageaient le même intérêt pour les films, même s'ils n'avaient jamais admit ça.

Et après plusieurs mois de cette routine, c'était un comportement normal pour eux de finir dans cette position : Kurt assit sur le canapé, la tête de Sebastian sur ses genoux ou sur son épaule, et ses doigts foulant à travers les cheveux épais.

C'était.. agréable. Et confortable.

Mais encore, si quelqu'un les questionnait, Kurt ne savait pas comment expliquer le fait qu'il ai commencé à se sentir comme ça.

* * *

Kurt soupira, regardant le générique de fin de leur dernier film et Sebastian fit un curieux bruit avant de tourner sa tête, ses yeux maintenant au niveau de l'entrejambe de Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il, et Kurt frissonna. Le souffle de Sebastian passait au travers de sa fermeture éclair et il senti sa bite durcir un peu.  
« R-rien », Répond-t-il, rougissant. « Tu comptes te lever de sur moi d'ici peu? »  
Sebastian étudia son visage et sourit. « Non, je ne pense pas », dit il d'une voix traînante, soufflant délibérément sur l'entrejambe de Kurt.  
Kurt gémit. « Seb ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Allez, c'est pas drôle.. » Il essaya de pousser Sebastian mais il ne réussi qu'à le faire glisser de ses genoux, la tête directement entre les jambes de Kurt.  
« Allez, Kurtie », il sourit. « Je sais que tu le veux. Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vu regarder.. Et je sais que tu as envie d'une certaine action. »

Il effleura le sexe de Kurt avec ses lèvres et l'autre garçon gémit, sa tête retombant contre le dossier du canapé.

« Seb, ne joue pas avec moi, » Plaida-t-il et Sebastian gloussa.  
« Je ne joue pas, » dit il simplement et il ouvrit le bouton de Kurt avant de tirer lentement la fermeture éclair vers le bas.  
« Hmmm, j'ai toujours su que tu ne portais pas de sous vêtement avec ce pantalon. »

Kurt gémit, tirant un peu les cheveux de Sebastian.

Sebastian prit cela comme un encouragement et, après avoir suffisamment tiré le pantalon de Kurt vers le bas, commença à lécher le sexe en face de lui.

Il gémit. « Hmm, Kurt, tu as un goût délicieux, » Il gémit avant de le prendre plus dans sa bouche et de sucer.

Kurt cria un peu et bougea ses hanches, poussant sa bite plus loin dans la bouche de Seb qui l'avala.

« God, Seb, » Kurt gémit. « God, tu es si bon – ah – oui – t'arrête pas.. »  
« Pas prévu, » Seb marmonna autour de la queue de Kurt jouant avec sa langue. Il tira Kurt plus prêt, soulevant un peu ses hanches du canapé.

Il leva sa main à la bouche de Kurt qui commença à sucer deux de ses doigts tout en continuant  
à gémir.

Quand ses doigts furent bien humides, Sebastian les déplaça vers les fesses de Kurt, pressant légèrement sur son anus.

Kurt haleta bruyamment et bougea ses hanches, voulant faire comprendre à Seb qu'il voulait qu'il le pénètre.

Sebastian sourit, creusant ses joues et suçant encore plus Kurt, avant qu'il pousse doucement un doigt en lui.

* * *

Soudainement _Born This Way _résonna dans la pièce et les yeux de Kurt s'ouvrirent. Il regarda son téléphone, ne sachant pas quoi faire sur le moment.

Sebastian le lâcha un moment. « Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il et Kurt le regarda confus avant de prendre son téléphone, le mouvement poussa le doigt de Seb plus profond en lui et il gémit.

« C'est – ah – Blaine, » Dit-il et Sebastian ricane.

« Eh bien, répond, allez, » Dit il avant de se déplacer vers le bas pour avaler la bite de Kurt.

Kurt gémit mais fit ce que Seb avait dit. « Je te déteste, » Murmura-t-il et prit l'appel.

« Hey, Blaine, » Il respirait, essayant de moins donner l'impression qu'il était entrain de se faire sucer la queue. « Quoi de – ah – neuf ? »

Il pouvait presque voir Blaine froncer les sourcils. « Uhm, je voulais juste parler.. Kurt, est ce que ça va ? »

Kurt retint un gémissement quand Sebastian le suça spécialement durement à ce moment là. « Ça v-va, Blaine. Uhm.. Dieu.. Peut être pas le parfait – ah – moment ? »

Il y eu un silence pendant une seconde et Kurt ferma les yeux.

Il les rouvrit cependant quand Blaine parla à nouveau, clairement excité. « Oh mon Dieu, Kurt, as tu décroché le téléphone tout en te _masturbant _? »

Kurt baissa les yeux vers Sebastian qui l'interrogea du regard tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt dans le trou de Kurt. Kurt dû lutter contre l'envie de rire.

« Uhm.. Eh bien.. Un peu.., » Répondit il, encore haletant. « Donc, je te rappelle plus – ah – tard. »

Il entendit un bruissement à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Blaine? » Demanda-t-il, horrifié par l'idée qui lui vint, confirmée par les prochains mots de Blaine.

« C'est si incroyable, Kurt, » Dit Blaine, haletant. « God, ça m'excite vraiment,. »

Kurt baissa à nouveau le regard vers Seb, gémissant. « Blaine.. Es-tu – ungh – ne me dis pas que tu te touches en ce moment. »

Sebastian failli s'étouffer sur le sexe de Kurt à ça et rigola silencieusement, envoyant des vibrations à travers Kurt qui ne pouvait rien faire de plus que crier.

Apparemment, Blaine prit ça comme un encouragement, parce que Kurt pouvait l'entendre haleter ainsi que le son caractéristique de la masturbation.

« God, Kurt, c'est si sexy, » gémit Blaine. « Je suis si dur.. T'imaginer te toucher.. Mieux que le porno. »

Kurt gémit désespérément.

Entre Sebastian suçant son pénis et poussant ses doigts en lui, massant sa prostate et les mots cochons de Blaine dans son oreille, il n'allait pas durer plus longtemps.

« V-vais venir, » Il averti Seb, sachant que Blaine pouvait l'entendre aussi.

Sebastian leva juste les yeux et sourit, clignant de l'oeil, tandis que Blaine criait haut et fort, venant, apparemment, déjà.

Kurt hurla quand son orgasme le frappa, jaillissant dans la gorge de Seb qui avala tout et continua à le sucer, essayant d'obtenir jusqu'à la dernière goutte de Kurt avant de retirer ses doigts.

* * *

Kurt pouvait entendre Blaine respirer bruyamment dans son oreille pendant que Sebastian le laissa aller et remonta juste à temps pour l'entendre dire : « Putain, Kurt, c'était incroyable. Pourquoi n'avons nous pas fait ça plus tôt ? »

Kurt voulu l'arrêter, mais Sebastian arracha simplement le téléphone, l'éloignant, et, ricanant, lui annonça : « Parce qu'avant il ne m'avait pas laisser le sucer. »

Ayant dit ça, il termina l'appel, laissant sans aucun doute un Blaine complètement horrifié à l'autre extrémité.

Kurt le tapa faiblement.

« Trou du cul, » Dit il, encore haletant et se sentant sans énergie.

Sebastian haussa les épaules et nicha sa tête dans son cou. « Ouais, je sais, » il approuva. « Je peux te baiser maintenant ? »

Kurt gémit.


End file.
